Love Live: Atarashī niji
by Jaret-Vongola
Summary: Remake de "Il Canto della Vendetta": Perderlo todo conlleva cargar con el dolor de no poder volver a recuperar todo lo que perdiste, pero si la vida te diera una nueva oportunidad para volver a ser feliz ¿Lo tomarías? O ¿Seguirías aferrado a tus dolorosos recuerdos? Parejas: NozoEli, RinPana, NicoTsuna y HonoKotoUmiMaki PD: Sigo apestando para los Summary • •


**Hola a todos, bueno antes de empezar les diré que este es un** remake **de** _"Il Canto della Vendetta"_ **ya tenía los capítulo pero al leerlos no me gustó cómo quedó, le empeze a dar más importancia al mundo de Katekyo Hitman Reborn que al de nuestras queridas musas, así que reescribi los capítulos pero el resultado dejaba muchísimos huecos argumentales, más aparte que los personajes aumentaron a 32 y sería muy aburrido contar lo que hacen esos 32 personajes así que mientras terminaba mi exámen de lectura y análisis de textos literarios se me ocurrió está historia que al final de cuentas llevan al mismo resultado: Tsuna enseñándoles a las chicas a como usar sus llamas y a pelear.**

 **Segundo, si ven que deje un hueco argumental es porque el primer borrador de este capítulo básicamente hacia spoiler de los siguientes 7 capítulos, el segundo hacia muchos saltos temporales y carecía de sentido y este fue el resultado final, aunque no sea el mejor fue el más decente.**

 **Sin más les dejo con el capítulo, espero que les guste (espero :'v)**

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 1: Llegada a un nuevo mundo**_

 _ **PovTsuna**_

 _ **Ciudad de Tokio en ruinas**_

Si tuviera que decir en una frase lo que me esta sucediendo ahora mismo la más adecuada sería... ¡Un maldito caos!

¿Como todo lo que una vez ame y prometí proteger haya sido destruido por un solo ente en cuestión de segundos? No se la respuesta pero se que pronto me reuniré con ellos

?: Muy bien Décimo ¿Algunas palabras antes de reunirte con tus seres amados?

Tsuna: Solo una... ¡PUDRETE!

Fue lo único que dije mientras estaba en el suelo, mal herido, lleno de sangre y moretones y con dificultad de estar consciente, todo lo que conocí, todo lo que ame, todo mi mundo está en llamas literalmente

?: Muy bien parece que en tus últimos momentos dejaste de lado tu modo Dame-Tsuna, debo elogiarte por eso

Su tono era de burla total y si pudiera ver detrás de esa máscara estoy seguro que tendría una sonrisa burlesca

Tsuna: Pues muchas gracias Infinite recibir un halago tuyo me hace tan feliz que no puedo aguantar mi felicidad

Infinite, un ser que un día llegó de la nada, sus características son el ser algo parecido a un zorro de color negro, con una máscara donde solamente se le puede ver un ojo y un objeto parecido a un Ruby de colores entre rojo y negro, con un poder totalmente superior a todo lo que he visto destruyó todas las ciudades comenzando con la mía, los únicos sobrevivientes fueron mis guardianes, Sasagawa Kyoko, Miura Haru, Chrome Dokuro y mi tutor Reborn, mi familia, y gente inocente conoció su triste final, y aunque contamos con la ayuda de todas las mafias del mundo no pudimos contra el y en menos de medio año destruyó ciudades, pueblos y a casi todo ser vivo del planeta a excepción de a mi

Infinite: Aun cuando vas a morir me sigues haciendo reír, pero creo que es hora de acabar de una vez

Dicho esto sacó una espada tipo medieval de unos cubos voladores

Infinite: Este va a ser el arma que te quite la vida, te daré una muerte rápida e indolora por dos razones

Tsuna: ¿A si, cuales?

Le dije en un tono que reflejaba un odio puro pero al mismo tiempo calma

Infinite: Por hacerme reír hace un rato y la otra por el simple hecho de no tener miedo, tus guardianes y demás gente de diferentes mafias y organizaciones del gobierno al enfrentarme y al descubrir que no podían ni tocarme se llenaron de miedo y desesperación, pero tú fuiste diferente, nunca me tuviste miedo y peleaste sin tener en cuenta tu vida, bueno es hora, me hubiera gustado hablar más contigo pero tengo cosas importantes que hacer

Vi como levantaba esa espada con una mano dispuesta a dejarla caer sobre mi cráneo, lo único que me queda por hacer es ver hasta que todo se vuelva oscuro

Tsuna: "Mamá, Padre, chicas, chicos, Reborn, pronto estaré con ustedes y podremos seguir platicando jeje"

Parece que este es el fin, maldición me hubiera gustado al menos tener novia, me hubiera gustado declararme a Kyoko-chan decentemente, incluso me hubiera gustado ser el Décimo Jefe Vongola oficialmente, pero eso ya no importa, estoy aquí apunto de perder la batalla por ser débil, mi vida está a punto de ser tomada por un ser antropomórfico, veía en cámara lenta como la espada tenía rumbo hacia mi cabeza, que patético y lo único que puedo hacer es ver... o eso creía hasta que una fuerte luz cegó mi vista

?: Todavía no cedas Tsuna, al menos tu tienes que vivir

Esa voz se me hizo familiar y no solo eso, cuando recupere mi visión pude ver algo que me dejo impactado

Tsuna: L-Los Vongola Gear... están flotando y expulsando llamas

Si, tanto mi Vongola Gear como los Vongola Gear que pertenecieron a mis amigos y al mismo tiempo guardianes los cuales me los confiaron en sus últimos respiros estaban flotando sobre mí impidiendo que la espada avanzará, de pronto a excepción del mío cada uno expulsó una gran cantidad de llamas y esas mismas tomaron formas humanas

?: Yo Tsuna

Me quedé atónito por lo que veía, creo que me estoy volviendo loco

?: No lo está Judaime

?: SAWADA TODAVÍA TIENES QUE VIVIR ¡AL EXTREMO!

?: Tsuna-nii todavía tienes que derrotarlo, si no lo haces Lambo-san nunca te lo perdonará

?: Ponte de pie Omnívoro, tienes que volverte más fuerte para morderlo hasta la muerte

?: fufufu... Sawada Tsunayoshi eres el único que puede derrotarlo

Bien si no estoy loco entonces frente a mí estaban las voluntades de mis amigos, lloraría pero creo que no podría en este momento

Yamamoto: Tsuna, tu eres el único que lo puede derrotar, tu tienes que hacerlo

Tsuna: Pero... en el estado... en el que estoy... no duraría mucho

Gokudera: Judaime, los bastardos de Checker Face y de Bermuda nos dieron una habilidad especial con la cual podremos ayudarle

Tsuna: ¿A volverme fuerte?

Pregunté mientras sentía que en cualquier momento me desmayaría

Ryohei: No, a darte una nueva oportunidad

Tsuna: ¿Que?

Lambo: Tsuna-nii ellos dos nos dieron una habilidad para que te vayas de esta dimensión y de paso puedas llevarte nuestros anillos y cajas

Antes de preguntar algo los 7 Vongola Gears: El anillo del Cielo, La hebilla de la Tormenta, El collar de la Lluvia, El brazalete del Sol, El casco del Rayo, La pulsera de la Nube y El Pendiente de la Niebla se cubrieron de llamas y se volvieron a transformar en los anillos liberados al igual que aparecieron las Cajas Vongola del futuro.

Hibari: Con ayuda de los anillos te enviaremos lejos de esta dimensión, de ahí tendrás que volverte fuerte

Tsuna: Pero... ¿Por... que... yo?

Mukuro: Todos en el más allá apostamos por tu victoria, tu eres alguien que si se lo propone puedes romper tus límites con tal de proteger algo que atesoras, y como aquí no hay nada ya que puedas atesorar te enviaremos a un lugar donde puedas iniciar de cero y ahí podrás encontrar otra razón para luchar, no te preocupes cuando despiertes podrás usar nuestras armas y habilidades

Bien si no lloro es porque casi pierdo el conocimiento, pero sus palabras me llegaban al corazón

Tsuna: Gracias, díganles a todos que prometo que no les fallaré otra vez

Todos me miraron (incluso Hibari y Mukuro) con una sonrisa en el rostro pero la risa de Infinite hizo que nuestra atención se posará en el

Infinite: Muy conmovedor, incluso a mi me llego al corazón, de acuerdo le daré una oportunidad para volverse fuerte, esperaré los resultados con ansias

Gokudera: Te recomiendo que no te confíes tanto desgraciado, porque se que el Décimo te hará tragarte tus palabras

De pronto Yamamoto volvió a mirarme

Yamamoto: Tsuna, cuando quieras puedes volver a invocar los Vongola Gear, solo tienes que desearlo y los anillos responderán, además sabemos que lograrás controlar tu nueva transformación

Espera ¿Qué transformación?

Lambo: Es hora chicos (Voltea a verme) Tsuna-nii le diré a mamma que la quieres mucho

Me le quede mirando para después darle una cálida sonrisa

Tsuna: Gracias Lambo... Gracias chicos

Todos volvieron a sonreírme y empezaron a expulsar sus respectivas llamas las cuales me rodearon

Todos: ¡Buena suerte... Boss!

Y después de eso todo se volvió oscuridad

.

.

.

 _ **Pov Honoka**_

Mi nombre es Kousaka Honoka, tengo 16 años y estudio en el Instituto Femenino Otonokizaka, un lugar que es muy preciado para mí porque aquí estudio mi mamá y es donde aquí conocí a mis grandes amigas, debido a que estuvo en peligro de cerrar firme un grupo de School Idols llamado _µ's_ , y gracias a eso ya no está en peligro. Ahora para que las chicas de tercero se lleven un bonito recuerdo antes de su graduación decidimos participar en este nuevo Love Live y fijamos la meta de ganar, se que con mucho esfuerzo lograremos ganar…pero no contaba con conocer a alguien que cambiaría nuestras vidas por completo….

 _ **Entrada Principal del Instituto Otonokizaka/5 meses antes de ?**_

Se puede apreciar que las chicas van saliendo de sus ensayos para irse directo a sus casa (Me da pereza escribir sus características físicas, aparte que ya saben como son ^_^)

Umi: Muy bien entonces el día de mañana nos veremos a las 9:00 en la estación para ir a la casa de montaña de Maki

Decía Umi-chan con autoridad, creo que sería mejor que yo como la líder hablará así jeje

Kotori: Sería mejor que hagamos una pijamada para así evitar los retrasos

Nico: Buena idea, sería en 3 grupos de 3 personas, yo me quedo con Hanayo y Rin

Dijo Nico-chan con una rapidez increíble

Nozomi: _~Ara~_ Nicochii creo que sería mejor estar conforme al grado, las de primero juntas, las de segundo igual y nosotras también

Nico: ¡NI LOCA DUERMO EN EL MISMO LUGAR QUE TU!

Su grito seguro se escuchó del otro lado de la ciudad

Eli: Ustedes dos no tienen remedio, de acuerdo, entonces Rin, Hanayo y Nico formarán un grupo, Nozomi, Maki y yo seremos otro y por último estarán Honoka, Umi y Kotori ¿Alguna duda?

Nadie hablo por lo que Eli-chan dio por terminada está plática, bueno al menos no llegaré tarde

Honoka: Muy bien mañana vamos a entrenar mucho para pasar las eliminatorias

Todas: ¡SII!

 _ **Parque central**_

Me encuentro de camino hacia mi casa, debido a que la casa de Umi-chan es la más cercana a la estación allí será nuestra pijamada, realmente dije que ganaríamos el Love Live pero no estoy segura de lograrlo, bueno, tener estos pensamientos negativos no ayudará, aunque me preguntó ¿Qué pasará de ahora en adelante?

?: ¿Mamá?

Mis pensamientos se interrumpieron de repente por una voz proveniente de otra persona, al mirar bien y bajar mi mirada vi a una pequeña niña de unos 8 años creo parada frente a mi, tenía un cabello un tanto peculiar, es como el mío pero combinado con un color parecido al de Maki-chan, sus ojos son…. ¡I-INCREIBLE! Tiene 2 colores diferentes, su ojo izquierdo es de color azul como los míos y su ojo derecho es de color violeta un violeta parecido a los ojos de Maki-chan y su ropa es un conjunto de marinerita color blanco…..¿Qué demonios pasa aquí?

Honoka: D-Disculpa pequeña creo que te equivocaste de persona, ¿Cómo te llamas?

?: ¿Yo? Mi nombre es Nishikino Sakura hija de Kousaka Honoka y Nishikino Maki

Lo dijo como si del clima hablará, muy bien si es una broma es de muy mal gusto, ¡COMO DIABLOS VOY A TENER UNA HIJA CON MAKI-CHAN SI EN PRIMER LUGAR SOMOS MUJERES!

Sakura: Por cierto ¿Dónde está mamá Maki?

Honoka: E-Espera un momento, ¿Qué significa eso de que eres mi hija y de Maki-chan?

Ella me miró un poco asustada por el tono que use, diablos creo que quiere llorar

Honoka: Lo siento, no quería hacerte llorar pero me es difícil creer que eres mi hija

Aunque las pruebas más evidentes son los grandes rasgos que heredó de mi…. ¡¿PORQUE ACEPTO QUE ES MI HIJA ASI SIN MAS?!

Sakura: No te preocupes mamá Honoka es normal que no me creas pero por favor hazlo, es muy importante

Su tono se volvió serio, ¿Enserio es una niña de 8 años?

Sakura: Llegué en buen momento, no tardará en llegar si los cálculos de Tía Rin son correctos

¿Rin? ¿La misma Rin que conozco?

Honoka: Me puedes ex…..

Mis palabras se vieron interrumpidas por un fuerte viento que llegó de la nada, de repente varias luces iluminaron la zona donde estaba, estaba muy asustada pero por alguna razón tuve un sentimiento de nostalgia y tranquilidad, las luces se intensificaron hasta hacer que sea difícil mantener los ojos abiertos, serán alrededor de 5 segundos que duro porque empezaron a volverse débiles esas luces tan extrañas y cuando recupere la visibilidad me quedé sorprendida por lo que veía

Honoka: ¿Pero que…?

Sakura: Mamá Honoka, el será alguien que será de gran ayuda, es alguien muy importante, el será su maestro

Honoka: ¿De qué hablas? ¿No entiendo nada de lo que dices? Tus argumentos son muy vagos y carecen de información

Sakura: No te preocupes Mamá todo se revelará a su debido tiempo, mientras tanto…. Bienvenido a casa Tío Tsuna.

* * *

 **Así fue como evite que personajes innecesarios aparecieran en este fic, aunque creo que me pase con el pobre Tsuna pero bueno así no se volverá tedioso el fic por la cantidad de personajes.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado este nuevo capítulo, si ven una manera de mejorar el fic les agradeciera que me lo dijeran, igual que si tienen dudas o sugerencias no duden en decirme en la caja de comentarios, toda ayuda es bienvenida, hasta la próxima.**

 **PD: Si se dieron cuenta en la descripción cambié algo sobre las parejas, la razón es por qué me gustan los líos amorosos jeje**


End file.
